Shattered Glass and Beach Melodies
by halestorm999
Summary: "This is such a crappy way to end what could have been a really great night." "It doesn't have to end here." / It's Calypso's curse, falling in love this easily, and Reyna gets dragged into it just like the rest of them. ReynaxCalypso (Cayna); part of my Shattered Glass AU


**AN: Ah, finally. After a month of working on it on and off, I have finally finished Beach Melodies. Cheers to Jahfreen for actually putting up with me during my "I don't even want to write" and ****_making _****me write, even if I wrote for anything ****_except_**** Beach Melodies.**

**First off, I want to say that this is officially the longest in the Shattered Glass series-a feat which I am helplessly proud of, because I'm very proud of this fic in general.**

**Second, I want to say that this was my first time writing fem!slash, which, you know, I hate when people mention that normally, but since I'm very ingrained in the slash community and ship about three million fem!slash ships, I feel it's noteworthy that this marks my first fem!slash fic.**

**Third, placement. In chronological order, this is last in the series, following Midnight Kisses. The full order goes like: Patchwork Hearts, Damaged Goods, Rum Romance, Bright Eyes, Six Months, Midnight Kisses, and then, finally, Beach Melodies. If you've actually been buggered to read all of them, I sincerely applaud you. Because that was a lot of rubbish to sift through, those first few that I wrote (*ahem* Midnight Kisses and Bright Eyes *ahem*).**

**Fourth, this is the first fic with the Reyna/Calypso pairing, as well as the first ****_anything _****with Reyna/Calypso. From what I can tell, at least. And since I'm the one to bring it into creation (if I'm not, oh my god, ****_let me know_****-I am shipping it so fucking hard, I need to read other fics and find headcanons and shit), Jahfreen and I have decided the ship name should be Cayna. Obviously it can be called anything, since no one can actually enforce the ship name, but we've decided that Cayna sounds best, so should I ever decide to write more Reyna/Calypso, that's what I'll be calling them. Cheers.**

**Warnings: Heavy mentions of sex, and brief mentions of alcoholism. Also language, as per usual. Because why not?**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, because if it was, Reyna and Calypso would just go, "Who needs men when we can fuck each other?" And then there'd be a big orgy and the women would be all over each other, and the men would do likewise. (I swear I ship het pairings, too.)**

_**Onwards and Enjoy!**_

**~halestorm**

* * *

It's halfway through the reception and Reyna is more than slightly drunk, and yeah, okay, the kids card game Leo and Nico started is looking more and more appealing by the second.

"We're all adults here," Annabeth is saying, watching dismally as even Percy leaps up to join the others playing the card game. "I mean, we can act like adults for two whole hours, right?"

"'Course we can't," Leo scoffs. "You're the oldest of us, and you're only twenty-six. You're supposed to be getting drunk and having rough, sweaty sex with strangers in bar bathrooms."

"_Hey_!" Percy exclaims, punching Leo on the arm. Reyna winces for Leo, because that looks like it hurts. "That's my wife you're talking about!"

Reyna rolls her eyes as Leo snickers, wishing she could just go home and take off this obnoxiously tight dress. She doesn't even look that good in green (much less any dress in general—she looks too boxy and stiff), but Annabeth was adamant that the bridesmaids' dresses were the same color as Percy's eyes.

Piper, of course, looks like a goddess, even with smeared makeup and a wine-stained dress, and Reyna bites back the stab of jealousy she feels towards her. Reyna's over hating Piper for causing her break up with Jason (as it turns out, the break up was inevitable—Reyna discovered in college that she wasn't really into dicks at all), but she's still envious of how effortlessly stunning Piper is. Reyna knows that it's partially because Piper's mom is the most attractive business woman alive, according to Vogue, and that Piper's dad is _known _for having the most respectable of women drool over him, but still. How is it possibly fair that Piper looks as pretty in five minutes as Reyna does in five hours?

"You gonna come play, Rey-Rey?" Leo asks, and Reyna gags.

"I'm drunk," she snaps, "and I hate Mythomagic."

One of the other girls, who Reyna thinks dated both Leo _and _Percy at one point or another, lets out a small gasp. And it's weird that Percy's ex-girlfriend is at his wedding, but Reyna has spent the last eight years hanging out with her ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend, so she guesses it's not _too _weird. Besides, she smells nice, like Reyna's favorite flowers, and her hair is long and pulled up in a loose, thick braid. And she may or may not have really great breasts.

Yeah, Reyna can see herself falling for the girl.

"You hate Mythomagic?" the girl asks, sounding surprised and maybe a little indignant.

Reyna shrugs and swigs the champagne—she hates champagne, too, but it's Annabeth's wedding, so she downs it without a word of complaint. "Mythomagic is a really difficult game, okay? I got stranded on an island in the game once, with a sorceress who turned men into guinea pigs. I've never played since."

"You have to be kidding. I was stuck on an island for ages in Mythomagic!" the girl exclaims, her eyes shining a little brighter. "Maybe your problem with Mythomagic is because you did the role play game."

"I played the card version, too," Reyna objects. "I just never got into it. Battle strategy games are a waste of time—they don't have anything to do with _real _strategies."

"It's a game," the girl says, narrowing her eyes. "It's supposed to be fun, not educate you on war."

"War games aren't fun," Reyna retorts, and downs the rest of her champagne.

The girl has some nerve, for someone who's been so quiet all night, and Reyna has to admit that she kind of likes that the girl is brazen enough to stand up for herself.

"It's just a game," Nico interrupts, giving Reyna a look that she recognizes all too well. Normally he reserves it for when Leo is acting like an ass, but Reyna supposes he just wants to avoid "Sergeant Reyna Mode," as Leo has playfully dubbed it.

"Reyna has strong opinions about war games," Percy explains to the girl. "She's a marine, so she feels pretty strongly about not playing games that aim to stimulate war-like situations."

"Oh," the girl says softly, her eyes roaming over Reyna's form, a new light shining in them. "My apologies, then."

Reyna shrugs dismissively, and Annabeth manages to convince Percy that he has to visit with their families, too, and drags him off to the dance floor. Reyna swipes what's left of Annabeth's champagne with a groan, and counts the seconds until the reception is over and she can go back to her hotel room and take a long, hot bath.

* * *

"So, you're Reyna, huh?"

Reyna slides off her heels, relaxing against the elevator wall, and nods. "Heard of me?"

"Oh, no," the girl says, shaking her head. "I asked Frank about you after I convinced him he really didn't want anymore cake."

Reyna snorts. "A difficult feat."

"Well, I know what I'm doing."

Reyna looks up at the girl, smirking. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Calypso," the girl says, grinning. "Or Callie, if you want."

"Calypso," Reyna repeats, feeling out the name on her tongue. "That's an unusual name."

"That's why I go by Callie," Calypso replies, reaching up and pulling a rubber band and a few bobby pins out of her hair. Shaking her head and combing her fingers through her hair, she manages to shake it out of the braid, letting her hair fall in loose curls down her hips.

"I think I like Calypso," Reyna admits, letting her eyes drift over Calypso's curves. "It seems to suit you better."

Calypso blushes, looking down at the floor briefly, before biting her lip and looking up at Reyna through her eyelashes. "You're very pretty," she says quietly. "I'd like to take you to bed."

"You're very forward," Reyna retorts, but then she's pushing Calypso up against the elevator wall, their lips colliding in a heated, passionate kiss, and yeah, okay, Reyna can _definitely _see a future with Calypso.

Reyna slides her fingers under the strap of Calypso's dress with the hand that isn't hanging onto her heels, guiding the strap off of her shoulder and down her arm. Calypso whines softly, tilting her head back, and Reyna moves her mouth along Calypso's jaw to her neck.

Maybe it's the champagne, or maybe it's the intoxicating scent of moonlace radiating off of Calypso, but Reyna can't stop her free hand from roaming over Calypso's curvaceous hips through the white fabric of the toga-like dress, down to her thighs where the dress cuts off. Reyna's fingers tease the skin of Calypso's thighs before sliding farther up under the dress, massaging her inner thighs and unceremoniously brushing her index finger against Calypso through her panties.

Calypso's head drops back against the wall of the elevator, a half-gasp, half-moan, leaving her lips loudly, and her hips jerk in response to Reyna's fingers. The elevator dings, the doors whooshing open, and Reyna jerks away from Calypso guiltily, letting the other woman's dress fall back around her thighs as she gasps for breath.

Leo stumbles in backwards, his hair mussed and Nico latched onto his lips, pushing him back until he hits the wall, hands tugging at his shirt and the waistband of his jeans as he moans needily, rutting his hips against Leo's thigh.

Reyna and Calypso exchange amused smiles.

"Having fun, boys?" Calypso asks lightly, running her fingers over her own kiss swollen lips as the two break apart from each other, panting and embarrassed as they realize that they're not alone in the elevator.

"Shuddup," Nico slurs, and immediately turns away, burying his face in Leo's neck. Leo lets out a gasp as Nico's bites into his neck, and Reyna arches an eyebrow.

"Is he drunk?" she demands, her voice lowering as her posture stiffens.

Leo moans a little, shifting uncomfortably beneath Nico's mouth, and shakes his head at Reyna. "I only let him have one glass of champagne, but he got on me as soon as we stepped into the elevator. And then I got distracted, so we ended up on some floor that was not ours, and he groped me against someone else's door until I realized we were on the wrong floor."

Reyna scowls. "You didn't answer my question, Leo."

Nico pulls away from Leo's neck, his lips glossy with his own saliva, and glares at Reyna. "'m not drunk," he says adamantly. "Jus' a little tipsy."

Reyna lets out a harsh breath. "You shouldn't be drinking at all. You _were _two years sober."

Leo looks down guiltily, and Nico bites his own lip. Calypso places a soft hand on Reyna's hip.

"It's a wedding," she says, softly. "Calm down, Rey. He can have one glass of champagne."

Reyna looks back and forth between Calypso and Nico, and then collapses against the wall, staring hard at the ground. When the elevator dings open, she's the first one out, but Calypso follows closely on her heels.

"You don't know what he was like!" Reyna snaps, whipping around to face Calypso, feeling the anger and fear bubble up inside her, out of her control. "You didn't see him! He was so broken and angry and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him from drinking himself to death!"

Calypso takes half a step back, away from the full force of Reyna's wrath. "He's not dead," she says coolly.

Reyna feels the lump heavily in her throat, and glances up at the ceiling in hopes that it'll stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She's shaking, but she doesn't remember when she started doing that. "He almost died," she spits out, looking at Calypso again. "I found him lying in a pool of his own blood not long after he moved in with Leo. He'd gotten drunk, and then he'd tried to kill himself. I _found _him there, half-dead and bleeding out, and I've never been able to get the image out of my head. I've been to war, Calypso. I've seen dead people. But it's his prone form that haunts my dreams."

Calypso lowers her eyes to the ground. "It was one glass of champagne," she whispers. "One glass never hurt anyone."

Reyna hits the wall, which, okay, was stupid, because she comes away with a bruised knuckle, but then she turns back to Calypso, glaring at the other woman through the tears in her eyes. "This is such a shitty way to end what could have been a really great night."

Reyna turns away, walking back to her room, heels in hand, but Calypso's voice stops her, strong and sure.

"It doesn't have to end here," she says, and her fingers close around Reyna's wrist, turning her back around and pulling the taller woman to her chest.

And then it's _lips, teeth, fingers, skin, moans, grinding, can't catch my breath_, and Reyna drops her heels to the floor and allows Calypso to push her back up against the wall, allows Calypso to dominate her, and when they finally get back to Reyna's room, Reyna gives in fully to the sensation of Calypso's hands as they work across her skin, unhooking the clasp of her bra and sliding her lace panties down her thighs.

And maybe, Reyna has no choice but to fall for this girl.

* * *

Reyna wakes up feeling relaxed for the first time in years. She didn't have nightmares last night, which was unusual, but she's thankful for it as she stretches across the bed, feeling the tension from too many hours in the same position fade from her muscles. She drops her head against the sheets, allowing the sound of her own breath lull her back to sleep, before her eyes snap open and she bolts up in bed, clasping the sheets to her bare chest.

Last night comes back in flashes, and warmth flood Reyna's cheeks. _Don't have sex while drunk_, she thinks to herself, shuddering at the memory of how needy she was with Calypso last night. She hears a clanging in the kitchen of the hotel room, and she stands, wrapping herself up in the sheet.

Calypso is standing at the counter in the kitchen, wearing nothing but one of Reyna's oversized "vacation t-shirts" and her lace panties as she pours coffee into two mugs.

"Good, you're up," Calypso says, glancing over her shoulder at Reyna with a sleepy smile. Reyna can see the hickeys peppered along the younger woman's neck and wonders how bad her own neck is, but doesn't bother to check. Instead, she clutches the sheet a little tighter to her chest and crosses the kitchen, pressing herself against Calypso's back and dropping her head into the crook of Calypso's neck.

Calypso snorts, mixing sugar into one of the mugs. "You're pretty clingy for someone everyone's made out to be so independent."

Reyna grunts indignantly, but doesn't move. Calypso laughs. "You're adorable," she says, and then, "I assume you take your coffee black?"

Reyna grunts again, this time in agreement, and lifts her head from Calypso's shoulder just enough to see and raise her mug to her lips, swigging it deeply before nuzzling her nose back into Calypso's neck.

Calypso giggles. "I'm thinking round two."

"We did round two last night," Reyna croaks, her voice hoarser than it normally is. "And three, and four. I can barely talk."

"And yet, you're still talking," Calypso tuts. "We're not fucking hard enough if you can still talk."

"You're a sexual deviant," Reyna retorts, but her voice cracks over the last word, to the point that even she can't hear it. She sighs. "Tea sounds really great right now," she says around the breaking in her voice. "Then maybe we can talk about round five."

* * *

Reyna was only supposed to be in Montauk for the wedding Friday night, and head out Saturday afternoon. Instead, she stays until the following Saturday. It's not like she has any a job or a girlfriend back home waiting on her.

Calypso has to call her office and take vacation days to stay with Reyna—apparently she runs a bed and breakfast on some island in the Caribbean, and she has to let her staff know that she'll be later than expected. As she makes the call, Reyna runs her fingers along Calypso's bare waist and drapes herself over Calypso's legs.

When Calypso hangs up, she gives Reyna an amused look. "The way we've been fucking, you'd think we're the ones on honeymoon, not Percy and Annabeth."

"Hmm," Reyna purrs. "We could get married. And honeymoon for real."

Calypso laughs. "We've spent the last two days fucking each other senseless, with the exception of getting to know each other while we break for snacks. I'm not sure either of us are fit for married life."

Reyna rolls her eyes, pressing her nose into Calypso's hip. "I'm joking. I'd never marry someone I've just met."

Calypso falls silent for a second, running her fingers through Reyna's wavy hair. "I fall in love at the drop of a hat," she says finally. "It's a curse, I think. God knows why, but it's always a different type of person, and I can never manage to help myself."

Reyna sits up abruptly, pulling away from Calypso. "Are you saying you're in love with me?"

Calypso blushes, looking away. "I think so," she murmurs. "Believe me when I say that I wish I wasn't. But I can't help it. Like I said, it's a curse."

Reyna studies her carefully. "I don't love you," she deadpans.

Calypso smiles sadly. "I know."

"Good," Reyna says, lying back on Calypso's thigh, closing her eyes, "because I intend for you to fuck my brains out six ways to next Saturday. And I'll be very disappointed if love gets in the way of things."

* * *

On Monday, Reyna and Calypso lie in bed together exchanging lazy kisses and watching some cheap rom com.

On Tuesday, they buy Reyna a bikini from a surf shop, since she didn't pack one in her bag, and then they actually head down to the beach for the first time.

On Wednesday, Calypso plays guitar and sings for Reyna on the beach after the sun has fallen and the tourists have gone in for the night, and Reyna falls in love.

On Thursday, they drive around Montauk in a rental jeep, blasting music from the radio and singing along—Reyna off-key and out of tune, and Calypso like an angel—and Reyna tries to keep her eyes on the road instead of on the way the wind tosses Calypso's hair out of her face.

On Friday, Calypso lets Reyna top, but Reyna loses her breath as she hovers over Calypso, amazed by the utter perfection of the young woman writhing beneath her, and Reyna admits to being in love with Calypso.

On Saturday, Reyna and Calypso share a goodbye kiss, and Reyna goes back to California, and Calypso goes back to her Caribbean island, and Reyna wonders what the hell she's supposed to do without Calypso, and why she didn't just go back to the Caribbean with her.

* * *

When Reyna graduated high school, her older sister, Hylla, decided she didn't need her anymore, and so while Hylla went to work for Amazon and stopped returning Reyna's phone calls, Reyna went into the military. When she had leave, she stayed with Annabeth and volunteered at shelters. When she finally retired from the military, at age twenty-four, she was set up for life, so she moved to California and bought two dogs, Rom and Remy.

Now, Reyna sells her apartment and packs her bags into her car, and tries to ignore Annabeth as the other girl tells her that she's insane.

"Come on, Reyna," Annabeth says through the phone line, "you can't just give up your whole life for a girl you met three weeks ago."

"That's true," Reyna agrees. "Good thing I don't have a life, then." She tucks the phone between her shoulder and her ear so that she can adjust her ponytail, and shoves her duffel bag into her trunk.

"Reyna," Annabeth pleads. "What if she won't even take you? You spent a week together in Montauk, and haven't spoken since you returned. How do you know it would even be the same?"

Reyna sighs, sliding into the driver's seat of her car and pulling out of her driveway, making her way to the highway that's going to take her all the way across the country. Reyna doesn't know exactly where Calypso is on the island or how she's going to find her, but it doesn't matter. Because Reyna gets the weird feeling that maybe she's done this before, and even though she's positive that she hasn't, she still feels like she knows what to do in this situation.

"Because it's love," Reyna, simple and unguarded, and she sounds silly, she knows. To just assume that she's in love with someone she's only known for a few days. It's like one of those shitty rom coms she watched with Calypso, back in Montauk. But Annabeth has never seen the way Calypso's eyes sparkle when she smiles, or the way Calypso cuddles closer to someone when they're in bed together.

"And what if it isn't?" Annabeth sighs. "What if it's not love and she breaks your heart?"

Reyna can hear Percy in the background of the phone call, snapping something at Annabeth about it being true love and therefore unbreakable, and Annabeth scolds him for eavesdropping before returning her attention to Reyna.

"Just don't get hurt, Rey. I don't want to see you go through that."

Reyna smiles. "I'll be fine," she assures her. "I'll call you when I reach the island."

* * *

It takes almost two days for Reyna to reach Austin, Texas, where she gives up on the whole "roughing it" shit she's been pulling and calls Leo.

"I'm in Austin," she snaps over the phone. "I'll be at your apartment in half an hour. I expect you to be fully clothed."

Leo whines. "But we were gearing up for a long night, Rey-Rey!"

"It's _Reyna_, you moron," she growls half-heartedly in response, "and if you're mid-coitus when I get there, I'm chopping your balls off."

Leo sighs. "You get to explain to Nico why I'm not fucking his brains out tonight, then."

"We both know he tops," Reyna retorts, and hangs up promptly, tossing her phone into the passenger seat. Rom and Remy watch her, their eyes sharp, and she smiles at them. "You guys haven't met Festus, have you? Leo and Nico's puppy? Oh, you guys are going to _love _him. He's such a sweetheart."

The two dogs give her blank, unimpressed stares, and Reyna wonders if this is insane. Travelling across the country and into another for someone you met three weeks ago? _So I'm insane_, Reyna thinks, shaking her head, an amused smile grazing her lips. _That's nothing Hylla didn't make sure I knew before she abandoned me_.

* * *

Nico pulls open the door before Reyna even knocks, hair mussed and hickeys littering his neck, jeans slung too low on his hips and his shirt hanging off his shoulder. "You're ten minutes late."

Reyna rolls her eyes, shoving past him into the apartment, Rom and Remy following on her heels. "Texas is fucking huge. I misjudged the distance." She glances over her shoulder, looking Nico up and down. "Leo's in the back recovering from your attempt to get off before I got here?"

Nico blushes and avoids her gaze. "Yes," he admits, and Reyna rolls her eyes, dropping her duffel bag to the floor.

"Where's Festus?" she asks, making her way into their kitchen and pulling open the fridge. Nico follows her, slouching against the bar.

"He's in the back bedroom with Leo." Nico glances down at Rom and Remy, who followed Reyna into the kitchen. "Why are you here, Reyna?" he asks, his tone blunt.

"Roadtrip," Reyna says, her tone dismissive as she pulls a box of leftover pizza out of the refrigerator, sniffing it to make sure it's still edible.

"For?" Nico presses, and Reyna sighs, looking up at him.

"I'm going to Calypso's island in the Caribbean," she admits.

Nico's eyes soften. "You really hit it off with her, didn't you?" he asks, his tense tone relaxing.

Reyna nods, pulling a slice of pizza out of the box. "I think I'm in love with her," she confesses, her cheeks flushing, and she wraps her arms tight around her torso before taking a bite out of the pizza.

Nico smiles slightly, glancing down at the counter. "That's how it was for me and Leo. The moment I laid eyes on him, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

Reyna studies Nico, hesitating and considering. And finally, she asks, "Why won't you ever say you love him?"

Nico's lips draw into a thin line, the smile vanishing. "Because," he says gingerly, like he can't find the right words. He shrugs, his shoulders slumping helplessly. "Because if I say I acknowledge that I love him, then it can hurt me. Because it did with Luke, and it did with Percy. Because every time I admit to loving someone, it just ends, and I can't make it work again. I don't want to lose Leo."

Reyna's heart breaks for Nico, and she takes a deep breath. "Leo would never leave you, Nico."

Nico snorts. "You know, I thought that about Luke, too. And Percy—whatever the hell happened between Percy and I, I swore he'd never leave me. And he did. Because I told him I loved him."

Reyna shook her head. "You had drunk sex once, when you were in high school. It's not the same thing."

"I was in love with him!" Nico snaps. "It was the same thing to me!"

Reyna raises her hands in surrender, the piece of pizza flapping as she moves her hands. "I'm sorry," she says, wearily. "I just wanted to know why."

Nico sags against the counter again. "It doesn't matter. He has Annabeth now, and I have…" He trails off, glancing towards the hallway. Leo is leaning against the doorframe, wearing nothing but flannel pants, looking properly fucked out even as he frowns at Nico.

"Don't stop on my account," he says, shaking his head. He pushes off the doorframe, taking a piece of pizza from Reyna. "I'm used to not being told I'm loved."

He winks at Reyna, but she can tell that it bothers him.

"I'm sorry," Nico says, his voice hoarse. "I'm just not…"

"I understand," Leo interrupts, shrugging. "You've been fucked with, you're not ready to admit something like that. I don't mind, babe. I came to terms with the fact that you might never say you love me ages ago."

Reyna feels like she's interrupting, so she kisses Leo's cheek quickly. "I'm going to bed," she announces, dropping the crust of her pizza into the box. "I'll see you in the morning."

And she guides Rom and Remy into the spare bedroom, only glancing over her shoulder once to see the dejected look on Leo's face as Nico refuses to look at him.

And Reyna's glad she told Calypso she loved her almost as soon as she realized it. Because it was too soon, sure, but at least she doesn't have to worry about that kind of heartbreak.

* * *

She leaves the next morning, saying goodbye to two very debauched men who were so loud, Reyna almost didn't get any sleep last night.

Then it's onto Mexico, over the border with the help of her passport, and then she's on the coast, the ferry, and across the sea, finally to the island that Calypso lives on. And yes, okay. Reyna has no fucking idea where Calypso's bed and breakfast is. But it can't be that hard to find, right?

* * *

It is that hard. It takes a day of driving around the island, asking people if they knew where her bed and breakfast was located and finding no one who did, before Reyna finally stumbles across it on her own.

Reyna climbs out of her car, staring up at the beach-front bed and breakfast, and nervous anticipation bubbles up inside her as she jogs up the front steps, hesitating just outside the door before pushing into the air-conditioned inside.

"Welcome to Calypso's B&B. I'm Mitchell—how can I be of assistance?" asks the man behind the counter, his dark blue eyes rimmed with gold eyeliner as he runs a hand through his perfectly mussed, brown hair, looking Reyna up and down with a bright smile.

"I'm looking for the owner," Reyna says, feeling underdressed in her holey, low slung jeans, half top, sneakers, and baseball cap, in comparison to the guy's pressed white dress shirt and form fitting skinnies. Granted, his sleeves are rolled up, and skinny jeans aren't exactly professional, but still. Maybe it's his gold eyeliner that makes Reyna feel underdressed.

"Calypso?" asks another girl, brushing into the room. She's wearing a toga-like dress, the color of moonlace, her blond hair braided up out of her face. She looks Reyna up and down quickly. "She's out to lunch right now. I'm Lacy, her second in command. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Reyna shakes her head, blushing. "Um, no. I really need to speak to Calypso, actually. So, if I could wait here until she gets back, or if you could tell her I stopped by and give her my number…"

Lacy considers for a moment, her blue eyes lighting up. "I don't suppose your name is Reyna?"

Reyna pauses. "That would be me."

Lacy giggles, and she and the man—Mitchell—share a look. "Calypso's been trying to work up the nerve to call you for weeks," Mitchell says, smirking.

"Come on," Lacy says, rolling her eyes at him even as she laughs. "Let's make Reyna comfortable in Calypso's office until she returns."

* * *

Reyna spends half an hour with Lacy talking her ear off about how excited Calypso is going to be to see her before Calypso actually gets back to the bed and breakfast.

"Lace?" Calypso says, pushing into the office. "Mitchell said you were..." She trails off, her gaze hanging on Reyna. "Rey," she says, softly, warmth flooding her features.

Reyna grins at her. "Hey, Calypso."

And then Calypso is in her lap, her lips on Reyna's, and relief courses through Reyna at not being turned away.

_Love at first sight_, Reyna thinks. _Maybe it's not so ridiculous after all._


End file.
